Victoria Echelon Victoria's story
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: Victoria is a werewolf. She is hiding out against her family. Her and her wolf live their lives in the country.


Victoria was one of three and to be honest she was totally different from the other two. Her brother Crimson seems obsessed with Christina. He was a demon after all. And Christina was so innocent in her ways she believed in everything her brother said. She took after Cara as for being a Succubus. And it showed when them two got together. It made Victoria sick that she shared the same womb with them. They were so close in more ways than most. Victoria could not understand why a brother and sister would mate with each other. It was so wrong on so many levels. Victoria was glad her brother did not share lust for her as he did for Christina. She was very relieved, after all it could of been her. Then again.. it would of not been since Victoria was head strong and however much she loved her brother and sister, She would of took a swing at him.

Anyway her life took a new path when she could change into a Wolf as and when ever she wanted to. Her type of werewolf was a rare blood line and only happened 1 chances in 50. She could change to a wolf as and when she wanted to. And not ruled by the full moon. She would turn in to a wolf and not a human like wolf from horror films.  
She would laugh when she saw werewolf films for the first time. Muttering to herself saying these people have no idea and no understanding of what it was like.

It was a gift to her as her powers was stronger, she could jump higher than most humans and could catch the scent of prey or a person blocks away. Her sense's were more powerful than any human. Victoria's eyes were a hazel colour until the scent of blood was near. Then they would change to an amber teeth were white and when she smiled at you, it was the first thing you would notice.

She was a very wolf like in her manner in that she was shy to most strangers, wary of them for in case they mean her harm. She could then put them in her place if they insulted her. One thing she hated was big headed people and those who mean her family harm.

She loved her mum and dad to bits but she felt she did not mix well with most Echelon's. Since most were evil she felt she had to act it when they were nearby. To be honest, she did not care about evil or good and wished to take no part of it. As it all was a power trip to most. Victoria was more of a lone wolf and went on her own way. She did not care about what others thought of her. She soon put them in their place if they dare to question her. However if a family member was in trouble, she soon be there to defend them.

Victoria did not care what species people were either. In her mind everyone was the same just depending on the qualities of how compassionate you were with others.

Her Grandfather was of course Lucifer. He seemed okay to her when she went to see him for the first time. He would look down on her and whisper in her ear. It was strange when you see this evil demon on the tv that everyone wants to kill or send to hell. And yet her grandfather was rather a nice guy. Nothing like how books or films show him as. She loved her grandfather as he knew she was at a crossroads on to which path she was on. He laughed and spoke to her.. "Everyone thinks I am evil too. But who is to judge on what path you are on. I do not see myself as evil. If anything I feel more on the good side. Just other's put me there because there always have to be two sides. Good and bad. " It made sense to her in a way. Since are we not all good and bad in what we do. Depends if we admit our faults as flawed and try to do better next time.

She knew many other families who were evil as such, But when it came to their families they showed their love and compassion to those they love. So that can not be evil? That is good.. right?

Victoria would go into town once a week to get the main food shop for herself. She lived alone in her large cottage in the country. She liked to live away from people. It was when her animal side came out, she could run free naked in her woods without shocking anyone. She loved to have a run at night when the grass was wet under her feet/paws.

Her skin would form into fur ad she would light up the area around her as her body changed into a wolf. No screaming or skin falling or tearing. It was a very magic way to change. It did not hurt her as it was natural part of her. She was of course a pure breed and tainted by others. She was a rare one in her family.

Her cottage sat in the middle of fields outside a small village near Echelon. She would drive to the village to get her order of things and pay bills. She would then drive into Echelon to get food and daily needs for the week.

She always glad to be home at the end of the day. Fire log fire and her dog nesting on the sofa next to her. Her gardens around the home were scented with herbs and flowers to hide her scent from other werewolves. They all wanted to either kill her or mate with her. She had a shot gun nearby if any trouble came to her home. She was skilled with a gun as well as bow and arrows. If it was too much she would change and flee for the safety of her self. Her dog went everywhere she went. He looked like a wolf to look at. He was a black cross wolf and German shepherd. People would ask if he was a wolf. "A wolf, Oh my lord. No. he is a black German shepherd". Gasps of relief would come from the people in the village. She of course smirked at them thinking how they would react if they knew they were talking to one.

She curled up on the sofa with a mug of hot milk with her dog at her feet. She looked into the fire watching the wood burn away. Her home was locked up tight and was warm and cosy. She was in her Pj's and fluffy slippers.

She did not get many visitors as she hated seeing people much. Too much trouble to greet people you don't like. And she rarely invite others to her home. As she felt no need for human like company. Of course it was lonely for her. She missed the idea of a mate with her. Only she could not find anyone who would be as strong headed as herself.

Tomorrow she would find a new mate for her dog. As he was in need of a company when she was out for the night. To be sure he did not feel left out. That was tomorrow, she patted his head and scratched around his ears. "Good boy Troy". Victoria carried on watching the fire die down before heading up to bed. Troy would check the cottage to be sure all was safe. Before he followed his mistress upstairs and jump on to her bed and fall asleep on the bottom of her bed. Ears listening out for any danger should it dare to come.


End file.
